The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A bilingual lexicon can generally refer to a vocabulary, e.g., a set of words, in two different languages. Specifically, the bilingual lexicon can relate a word in a first language to one or more words in the second language. One type of bilingual lexicon is a bilingual dictionary. A bilingual dictionary can provide meanings or definitions of words in one (a unidirectional bilingual dictionary) or both (a bidirectional bilingual dictionary) of the first and second languages. Bilingual dictionaries, therefore, can also be referred to as translation dictionaries. In the case of a unidirectional bilingual dictionary, one of the languages may be a source language (spoken/understood by a reader) and the other language may be a target language. For example only, a bilingual dictionary may be a Spanish-English dictionary or a Japanese-English dictionary.